wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
WildStar Online
WildStar Online is a brand new MMORPG that was developed by Carbine Studios and published by NCSOFT. It made it's initial debut at Gamescom 2011. It is a new IP that mixes both sci-fi and fantasy elements into an imaginative universe with a very distinct visual style. The game will to appeal to a broad spectrum of gamers by providing content tailored to individual play-styles as they adventure across Nexus. Story Blast off for an epic adventure of galactic proportions! Choose a side and fight for control of Nexus, while uncovering the secrets of the hyper-advanced Eldan that disappeared from the planet long ago. Meet The Entity and Drusera and find out how they came to exist. Join with fellow players to battle back The Strain . Who knows what tomorrow will bring! Features * Choose a side and fight for Nexus. * Choose form six spine-shattering classes, each with unique abilities and combat mechanics. * Choose from four unique paths, each with custom content designed for your personal playstyle. * Housing: stake your claim and choose your domicile. * Unique manual combat system. * Explore, study, and conquer the most legendary planet in the universe, including quests, raids, and dungeons. * PvP options including open-world, duels, arenas, battlegrounds, and warplots. * Supports English, French and German languages. Pricing As of September 29th 2015, WildStar is available for free from the Official Website. Players are required to create an account before they will be able to download the game client. Instead of a subscription (which was previously the only way to play beyond the 30 days provided the software purchase) NCSoft is offering the new Signature service. This premium service with have specific perks that go with it that can be viewed on the Signature article . Fees for this service are expected to be the same as the previous subscription fees and are as follows: If you decide you do not wish to pay a Signature fee with real currency, there is a second option called C.R.E.D.D. Gamers currently playing EVE will already be familiar with this type of model. Players in need of gold, can purchase 30 days of Signature service in the form of C.R.E.D.D. from Carbine, then sell it in the trading house for gold to players who may not be able to afford their Signature service with real money, or may simply prefer a F2P type option. To see the differences between a Free Account and Signature, please read the Signature article . Box purchase vs F2P Active and inactive account holders who had purchased WildStar prior to September 29th 2015 automatically retained access to the game but were required to download the update. Additionally, benefits from both the standard and deluxe versions were grandfathered in to the player's account. Box copies of the game are no longer being produced and available copies through store outlets are now a rarity. Players who locate and choose to purchase a box copy will still be able to use the 30 days of subscription time that is offered with the game but it will be converted to Signature Service. Digital download purchases are no longer available. Free to play software can be obtained from official sources. Account creation is required. Box Copy Owners vs. Free To Play Free to Play players can purchase additional limits from the in-game store up to the maximum allowed. Loyalty Loyalty is a new in-game meter that fills using Cosmic Points gained from both in-game and website purchases. The meter is located inside the Store window. These points accumulate and reward players with various items. Points are accumulated faster using real currency purchases, but players will recieve extra if they purchase ncoin and then redeem the ncoin in game for items, thus accumulating points for both transactions. Signature players will already receive certain loyalty perks with their service. For a chart of Loyalty vs Signature, see the Signature article. Pre-Order (This is no longer available) Pre-order bonuses include the following additional features: * Exclusive Rocket House * Exclusive Housing Trophy * Exclusive In-Game Title: "Chosen of the Progenitors" * Access to Beta Weekends * 3 Day Head Start * In-game Storage Bag Deluxe Edition (This is no longer available) The WildStar Deluxe Edition contains the following additional features: * 30 days of included playtime * 3 guest passes with 7 days of playtime * Housing décor item * Eldan themed hover-board * Eldan augmentation costume * Special Eldan title * Eldan coloured dye for armor Media The Art of WildStar The World of Nexus WildStar Features Trailer PAX East Pokket interviews Mike Donatelli of Wildstar (with exclusives!) WildStar DevSpeak Customization WildStar Trailer Pre-Order What is WildStar? Character Creation Theme from WildStar WildStar Official Trailer WildStar - DevSpeak Sabotage References External links * Official site * Developer site * Publisher site * Ten Ton Hammer's video graphics guide ja:WildStar Online Category:Products Category:WildStar Online Category:Updated for F2P model